movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaden and Tally's Wedding
(That morning in Adorableville) (the sun shines) (Animals head into the garden cathedral) (and arrive) Spike: If this is too crowded, What's this all about? Ren: Tally's being brided. Stimpy: You know what we mean? Spike: Oh. Nice. Very nice. So who's the lucky cat? Zozi: Not just a feline. Just a wizard cat. Billy: Oh no, It's not! You should know that he's a chipmunk. Cause he's Jaden Adorable! Mac Foster: Oh lucky him! (POOF) Jaden. Mandy: Wrong title, Stupid. Pajama Sam: Oops. Grim: I'll fix that. Irwin: With pleasure. (BOOM!) Jaden & Tally's Wedding Bloo: That's better. Cheese: Let's get this started. Frankie Foster: And on we go now. (Song begins) (and plays) Billy: There's a party here in Adorableville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Tally and Jaden are gonna have a weddin' Irwin: There's a party here in Adorableville, Everybody will be here, So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do something with your hair. Mr. Herriman: You can't wear clothes that are naughty. Gadget Boy: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Periwinkle: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Spyro: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Derick: There's a party here in Adorableville So I'm goin' to paint the town Rocko: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Pooh and the Gang: Jaden's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Elbert: My brother's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Alexia: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. Kesha: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Mario: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Luigi: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Adorablesville, And it's got us all aglow Fiona: If a hero could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Rodney Squirrel: Sure, There's nothing to it. Knuckles: There's a party here in Adorableville, But we're not sure that we'll go Amy Rose: For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, Sonic: The groom is awfully low Russell: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Vinnie: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Sunil: What could possibly go wrong? Kanker Sisters: There's a party here in Adorableville. And we're gonna rob 'em blind! King Chicken: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Fat Albert: There's a party here in Adorableville, And the loot is pourin' in! Mushmouth: I like this wedding stuff so far. General Skarr: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Hector: If. Stomach: If is good. Tigger: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Rikochet: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Bloo: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Mac: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Pickle: There's a party here in Adorableville Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Ghastly: For that matter, where's the groom? Gull: Uh oh. Merl: He's gone missing. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Jaden looks around his attic) (for something) (Pulls out a trunk) (and grabs something inside it) Elbert: Hello? Kesha: Speak up, bro. Alexia: Somebody's going to be late at his own wedding! Jaden: Hang on, Siblings, There's something I need. Elbert: What could that be like? Fiona: I got you, Big boy. Kesha: Mommy's here. Elbert: It's an amazing party, Jad. Alexia: I hope it really is. Jaden: This is what I need to wear for the wedding. Fiona: Let me guess, my boy. Alexia: Oh. That's an old tuxedo. A 1990's I say. Fiona: Like a yellow waistcoat, white shirt, light green trousers, black shoes, green top hat, and a dark green bowtie, I suppose. Jaden: It was our father's since his and your wedding day, Mom. Fiona: Oh, so it was, I see. And by the way, this is a toy pipe, that you can carry in your mouth since we're doing more spoof travels. Tally: I wish I had a real true friend. Both: Someone who can really understand me... Elbert: You're in our family, so you're with Tally now. Serena: There's a party here in Adorableville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Hamtaro and gang: Jaden's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Jaden could've come so far... Rusty: They're finally gettin' married! Buttons: They're finally gettin' married! The Nasty Goats: They're finally gettin' married! Courage: Look at all these presents! Tally: We're finally gettin' married! Bartok: They're finally gettin' married! Jaden: I'm finally gettin' married! Chipmunks and Chipettes: They're finally getting married at the party in Adorableville! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me PPGs: To the party of Adorableville! (Song ends) Cheese: A party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! Can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Eduardo: That's enough now. Bloo: Good grief. You're embarrassing everyone. Mac: For goodness sake. Narrator: Meanwhile Cliff: High-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me. A hike silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain. High-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me. (laughs) Lube: And boy, do they ever learn fun and laughter? Shriek: They're just stinkers. (Eddie hiccups) Lube: What did you say, Shriek?! Cliff: The heroes are, Lube. Lost your mind? Shriek: Oh, right, sorry. Cliff: That'll tells out saying mean words aren't nice. Lube: That's right. (Eddie nods) Cliff: Now, then, Sir... What's your idea for good? Shriek: Tell us. Lube: Any plans? Rancid's line. Well, Rancid: Well, how would you guys like to call for more baddies? Cliff: Well. So anyone we could pound down? Lube: Or make as slaves? Rancid: No, No, Nothing like that. You see... Shriek: Okay. What's the plan? (Rancid looks around even the Greaser Dogs) (and Eddie) Rancid's line. Rancid: I'm getting a gang of villains and more subscribers for other for YouTube users. Including heroes too. Cliff: YouTube users? Rancid: Yes, you know, the ones, that need more subscribers to help them make full parody films. (He whispers to them) (about the plans) (Eddie listens carefully too): Mmm hmm. Rancid: And other users should be coming to YouTube. Like Toonmbia, TheLastDreamworksToon, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, ThomasFan360, TheLastDreamWorksToon, SuperWhyMovies, DisneyFan1888, Toonmbia, James McNally, and many more. Cliff: Oh yes. Lube: WHAT?! But we don't know those! You think they're... Rancid: Friendly users. Who need help. Yes. Since they and TongueSpeakingFool should be coming to YouTube, Green Tea Latte, John Clancy, ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, J.B. Eagle's, Toonmbia, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Jaen Produccion, Julian Bernardino, and CarsFan360 should be doing some more parody spoofs. Cliff: What?! But the law! Suppose they... Rancid: Oh, come on. They'll help out. All they need is a little more subscribing and videos to be made. As long as we get more baddies to help us catch those heroes since they're doing more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays! (laughs) (The Greaser Dogs and Eddie gasps in shock) Rancid: Now since the heroes will get used to doing video game spoofs as well, I'll call more baddies to help out, so here's a plan to be made, guys. Shriek: Yes. Rancid: Here's a list of users that need more subscribers. They'll subscribe to the channels I said. And remember to tell the others about this. (Back with us) (however) (Broadcast is on) (and playing) Steve: Hello, Hello, Hello. Joe: What's up, ladies and gentlemen? Kevin: This is today's broadcast in Adorableville. (Blue nods) Periwinkle: That's why we're bringing you to the marriage of a chipmunk and a cat. (Magenta agrees) Steve: So stay tune because this broadcast had brought you by Gerbil. Joe: That's right. Narrator: Meanwhile Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style)Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NNg1Cy76Ck (Dicki was sleeping) (and napping) (Radio turns on and plays "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood) (suddenly) (Dicki awakens and groans) (in annoyance) (Dicki grabs a book and throws it at the radio) (to stop the noise) (But changes) (suddenly to Eddy Arnold - Casey Jones) (Dicki sighs then grabs a shoe) (from nearby) (Then tosses it at the radio) (to stop the racket) (Still changes) (to Cotton Eye Joe - Rednex) (Dicki tosses a picture at it to stop the music) (and succeeds) (But changes to Atomic Dog - George Clinton) (suddenly) (Dicki growls frustratedly) (at the radio) (Tosses a softball at it) (to stop it) (But changes to The Power of Love by Celine Dion) (accidentally) (Dicki was more angry) (then ever before) (Then throws a lamp at it) (to stop) (The radio gets knocked over) (and crashes) Dicki: There. (dusts his hands off) Radio's voice: Breaking news today. Dicki: What? Kevin's voice: We begin our breaking news today. Dicki: What's this? (seems puzzled) Joe's voice: It's a wedding day at Adorableville of a chipmunk and a cat. Kevin's voice: And it's a good thing Jaden's got a pipe added in his mouth since he can carry it during spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. Dicki: Oh no. Not these weddings again. Steve's voice: Oh yes. Another wedding being a sixteenth one. Dicki: Doh! (scoffs) (Back with us) (however) Jaden: Is this garden good enough? Elbert: Yeah. Good enough. If it's extended. Ludwig: Besides, You're perfect for a groom. Fiona: You sure are, my boy. Alexia: Where's bride Tally? Kesha: And where could she be? (Trumpets fanfare) Reader Rabbit: Trumpets are fanfare playing. Sam: That means she's here. Babs Beaver: She'll be coming. Rocko: Oh, Look. It's a romantic moment. (Earl growls and he pushed him away) Get Earl outta here. Sheila Fox: Sorry for that. (We look back) (to see Tally Cat) Jaden: (gasps) Wow. Elbert: So cool. (Tally came forward to Jaden) (who was delighted) Jaden: My beautiful Tally. Tally: And my handsome, Jaden, have you got a pipe in your mouth that you will carry? https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Rocko-s-Modern-Life/Season-02-Episode-001-I-Have-No-Son?id=46842 03:51 (Meanwhile) (however) Poodles: How can't these hero couples become this way? Lionel: Well, they get along so well, because they like getting more heroes on their team as well as we do. (He hits his head with the TV) (as birds tweet) Lionel: I never want to see another hero wedding again! Poodles: Oh, steady on, you'll get used to them. Lionel (as Scar): WHAT?! What did you say? Poodles: (as Zazu) Uh, nothing? Lionel: You should know, Never ever say that again in my passions. I HATE those heroes! Poodles: Yes, dear. You hate those heroes. Why, um... I only mentioned to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Lionel: That's better. Poodles: Yeah. More like it. We'll get those heroes on spoof traveling. And we'll see. (Back with us) (however) Charlie: It's far too beautiful. They won't make me cry. They won't. Mat: And I'm not getting upset either. Ludwig: Well now, We are gathered here today on this wedding at the garden cathedral for these two love couples, Jaden Adorable and Tally Cat. Math Rabbit: Yeah. Sam: We got you. Tallulah: Right on track. Ludwig: Now, Do you Jaden take Tally as your love forever wife? Jaden: I sure will and will always carry my pipe in my mouth. Ludwig: And do you Tally take Jaden as your love forever husband? Tally: I really can since Jaden will carry that pipe in his mouth. Ludwig: Well, For the love of God, The birth of Jesus, The messages from Moses and good will toward men, I now pronounce you... Chipmunk husband and cat wife. Go ahead now. Dwarfs: Hooray! (They kiss each other) (and shake hands) Fiona: He did it. He really did it. Elbert: As long as he's still with in our family. Kesha: He is. Alexia: And what a good boy he is. (We cheered) (and clapped) (They put their wedding rings on each other's finger) (together) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Red Deer watches this on TV) Red Deer: Just the sixteenth wedding to be seen and watched. (Facepalms) Red Deer: Oh well. I guess I'll get used to weddings. Jaden: I love you. Tally: And so do I. (Song begins) (and plays) Tally: Now I know you're safe here in my heart You will always be with me We'll never be apart Jaden: I never knew how strong my love could be You're the one I've waited for Now you're home, I believe Both: Love survives beyond our lives Jaden: I feel those times growing stronger Tally: Growing stronger. Jaden: Love survives, the tears we cry Tally: Yes, Love. Jaden: Still survives it all Love survives it all Both: Survives it all. Love survives it all. Jaden: Even when we want to run and hide Tally: Oh. Jaden: Love comes in to pull us through Tally: Oh, the magic (The magic) Has made us who we are (Who we are) Don't you see we've come so far? Take my hand You made me understand Both: Love survives, beyond our lives I feel those times growing stronger Love survives, the tears we cry Yes love survives it all Love survives it all (Dicki covers his ears) (and snarls fiercely) Dicki: Don't wanna hear this song. (puts earplugs in his ears) Both: Love survives, beyond our lives I feel those times growing stronger Love survives, the tears we cry Yes love survives it all Love survives it all (song plays more) Both: Love survives it all. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The Next Day... (Hacker reads the headlines) Hacker: Oh boy. Just another wedding. Looks like we'll get used to them. Buzz: It's kinda lovely. Delete: And romantic too. Hacker: Excuse me? Ledge: Oh, right, sorry. We'll get those heroes. We'll get them. (Franklin looks at the headline) Franklin: Impressive. Most impressive. Just 16 weddings so far. Now there's more weddings. Elmer: Oh, You've gone soft, Frankie. Lloyd: You are too soft, boss. (Franklin bopped Elmer and Lloyd on the head) Lloyd (as Simba): Ow! Gees! What was that for? Jose: What would you do that for? Franklin: It doesn't matter. Shouldn't call me soft. Ronald: Sorry, boss. (Zayne chuckles nervously) Zayne: We apologize. (Melman reads the headlines) Melman: Hooray for Stephen and the gang. Jaden: It's a perfect headline. Tally: Simply wonderful. Jaden: What do they think? Tally: Super duper marvelous! Jaden: You make me giggle. Tally: You make me chuckle. Jaden: That's why your my math magician. Tally: Who always does magic tricks. (They wiggle each other's noses) (together) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (Jaden Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings